Talk:Vanguard Equipment
Requirement Discussion * The following is what my warrior did: ** Got ran to Drok's before doing any quests. Have Piken and Yak's Bend on map. ** Defend the Wall quest active -- quest not available ** Enter the Great Northern Wall (Location) and immediately exit to Ascalon city -- quest not available ** Go back to GNW (Location) and accept reward for Defend the wall. Exit to Ascalon city without entering Mission at all -- quest available If anyone completed Defend the Wall quest but can't get this quest until after completing the mission, OR, can get this quest without completing Defending the Wall but directly do the mission (or some other steps), please post as many details as possible. -PanSola 19:54, 10 February 2006 (CST) * My Mesmer done the following: ** Visited all locations in question ** Completed the Defend the Wall quest ** Checked-in with Captain Arne (Vanguard Equipment quest not offered) ** Completed both mission+bonus for The Great Northern Wall ** Checked-in again with Captain Arne (Vanguard Equipment quest is offered) --DaveBaggins 09:39, Feb 10 2006 (CST) Proposing Tests Each test needs to be performed with a new character fresh out of pre-searing * Test 1 ** Complete Defend the Wall quest, do NOT enter mission ** Walk to Fort Ranik (location) * Test 1b ** Do NOT complete Defend the Wall. Complete the Great Northern Wall (mission) * Test 2 ** Complete Defend the Wall quest, do NOT enter mission ** Visit Piken Square * Test 2b ** Do NOT complete Defend the Wall. Complete the Great Northern Wall (mission) ** Visit Piken Square * Test 3 ** Complete Defend the Wall quest, do NOT enter mission ** Walk to Yak's Bend (skipping outposts on the way, especially Piken Square) * Test 3b ** Do NOT complete Defend the Wall. Complete the Great Northern Wall (mission) ** Walk to Yak's Bend (skipping outposts on the way, especially Piken Square) I suspect there are multiple requirements, and completing just one of hte requirements will unlock the quest, thus leading to conflicting reports of what is needed and what isn't needed. - PanSola 00:29, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::I more-or-less ran my current and last char to all the outposts/mission towns from Ascalon to Crystal Desert, which is why I have already indicated I have visited all the locations in question. My last char (E/Mo) have also completed all the quests surrounding the Ascalon area (including Defend the Wall) before starting any actual missions. For some reason, I couldn't get this and other quests to open up until I have completed the The Great Northern Wall mission. However, I do agree that there may be multiple requirements -- I am just reporting what has been my own experience. --DaveBaggins 11:34, Feb 11 2006 (CST :::Blah sorry I didn't realize what "in question" covered -PanSola 01:41, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::::From what I've seen reported here on the wiki, getting characters run (to Drok's especially) royally screws up the requirements for quests. I think we should list the requirements as they would be for a character who has just gotten to the area (in the case of quests in the Ascalon area, just coming from pre-searing). As these are the people who are going to need the most help with these quests. People who get run all over the map have shown that they don't care so much about the game's storyline (such as it is) or going through it in a 'normal' manner. Just my thoughts on these #*%#ed up requirement issues we keep running into here. --Rainith 03:22, 12 February 2006 (CST) :::::That being said, Rainith (which is a good point I agree with), the requirements of these quests are very confusing. Specifically the quests from Tydus and Captain Arne. I completed all missions from Ascalon to Yak's Bend yesterday and this caused certain quests but not others to be unlocked. Tyuds game me the Sextant quest and the scavengers quest but NOT the recruits for Hollis quest. Arne gave me the Equipment quest and the Barradin quest, but not the fires in the east quest. Even though I had basically finished all Ascalon missions. THEN I ran to Piken Square. That opened up those other quests for me. Not sure if it was just going to Piken, because I also completed some of the quests I was given. --Karlos 07:40, 12 February 2006 (CST) I have just tested the reqs out with one of my characters while testing for Cities of Ascalon. The Defend the Wall quest, and reaching Fort Ranik are NOT requirements. From what I have seen with this character, the only requirement is completing the Great Northern Wall mission. The character did not have Defend accepted and in the quest log, and upon first check, Captain Arne would not give the Vanguard quest. After running to the North Wall mission outpost and checking again, the quest was still not unlocked. Only after completing the North Wall mission was I able to get the quest. I then went back and obtained and completed the Defend the Wall quest afterwards.HanokOdbrook 18:02, 18 September 2006 (CDT) I also was just playing through and I have done the defend the wall quest and fort ranik but have not started the great northern wall mission, and cannot obtain this quest. "Defend the Wall" not enough Hello there. New character just seared. I did "Defend the Wall", but have not yet done the Great Northern Wall mission. Currently this quest is not available to me so there is more of a prereq than just the "Defend the Wall" quest. Jwvanderbeck 13:56, 21 February 2008 (UTC)